Illumination devices can be based on one or more different light sources. For example, light sources can include incandescent light bulbs, compact fluorescent lamps, and fluorescent tubes. Recent developments have made use of light emitting diodes. In some implantations, the light emitting diode can be packaged via flip chip bonding.